The Choice
by Woman-Like Girl
Summary: What Kikyou managed to once again live?What did Inuyasha do?What about Kagome?Will she ever come back to Inuyasha's time or live in pain?Will her words change anything?Read and review please!
1. You don't see me

**You don't see me.**

Kagome cried alone in her bedroom.It had been already a month since she left but it was so painfull, she never thought she loved him this much.She never thought he liked and cared about her so little.

**Flashback**

_She could not believe it.She was back.Kykiou was alive.And he was going after her.**Again.**He was leaving her alone again.They had kissed already but nothing happened.And now he was going to look for her?That is too much._

_"Inuyasha..."-he turned to face her."Stay please...just this time."-she said holding her tears._

_"I can't Kagome.You know I can't."-he did not even gave her enough time to answer.He just left._

_Miroku and Sango looked at her not knowing what to do or what to say.There was nothing that would make it easier for her.She sat in front of the fire and try to think about something else.She looked at the stars, the flowers,everything, but nothing could get her head out of him._

_After what they thought to be 3 hours he came back.With Kikyou on his back.He was carrying her.Miroku and Sango looked at each other than at Inuyasha then at me.I simply continued to sit there in front of the fire with mix feelings of anger, sorrow and a heartbroken._

_"Kagome..."-he began and she did not look at him."I...you...Could you...help me please?"-she thought he was going to apologize.No.Not only he left when she asked him to stay he was also asking her to help Kikyou._

_She stood up ,picked some medicine out of her bag and went near Kikyou.She was already _

_asleep and Inuyasha didn't bother to look at Kagome's face.So she breathed heavily and started to open the medicines so she would take care of Kikyou's wounds._

_"Inuyasha let Kagome rest a little bit I will do that -"_

_"I will do it...don't worry"-she said to her friend with a sad smile on her face.Sango looked worried at her, but there was nothing that she could do..._

**End of flashback**

The days passed and Inuyasha kept taking care of Kikyou.He was with her day and night, consoled her when she was sad, smiled with her if she was happy, but he completely forgot about Kagome.

Kagome took care of Kikyou wounds day after day, brought more medicines and eventually she was healed.But Inuyasha did not even said thank you.

After one month she went back home to study for some tests and try to rest her mind.But when she came back 2 weeks after she noticed that they were fine without her.She was going to say hi but they were all talking and smiling and laughing.She was no longer needed.She was burdden to them.She didn't belong there anymore.

It was time to leave...and never come back.

That is why she was crying.The thought of never seeing Miroku , Sango and most of all Inuyasha was killing her.

It was morning already.'Great...'-she thought'Another night without sleeping.'She wiped her tears and went to the bathroom to wash her face.

She climbed down the stairs slowly just like every other boring day of her life.She was still in her pajamas not that she cared at all.Lately she didn't care about anything anymore.

"Good morning my love!Did you sleep well?"-her mother asked and smiled at her.She looked at her mother and just walked away.Today she wasn't in the mood to fake smiles.

Her mother's smile faded away and a sad expression appeared in her face.

"Sweetie, I think it's time for you to go back you know?I mean you already did your tests at school and you saw your friends yo-"

"I told you before I am **not **going back.I will never leave our time again."-she said with anger and sadness.

"I know that...I just thought it would be nice for you to solve your problems instead of being sad day after day."-her mother said ,worried about her daughter.

"This is a problem that cannot be solved because it's only my problem.I have to solve it alone.No one can help me."-she said and the tears were coming back to her eyes."Mother I don't feel like eating, I will just get ready to go to school ok?"-she faked a smiled to her mother.

"Sure my dear...wherever you like."-she said trying to please her daughter.

Kagome got changed and went to school.She cried on the way.Just like every single day in past month.

'Why do I love you so much even when you hurt me so bad?'- Kagome thought while she stared at the blue sky...and wish he could read her thoughts.

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the sky...Kagome had left a month ago.He had no news about her.She didn't go to Kaede's village.Nothing... 

He didn't want to admit but he missed her.Everywhere he went , something in that place remind him of her.A smile of a person, a sunny day, soups...anything, everything.He needed to see her, but how?He knew what he did to her making her take care of Kikyou's bruises and not care at all about Kagome's feelings.

"Thinking about her again aren't you?"- Miroku said with a smirk.

"About who?"-Inuyasha pretend not to know who he was talking about.

"You know perfectly who!Kagome!"-Inuyasha stopped pretending.Hearing her name was enough to make him feel sad.And that was so strange.The same thing that always happened with Kikyou."You know, you have to choose man."-Inuyasha looked at him questioningly.

"You can't have Kagome and think about Kikyou , and you also can't have Kikyou and think about Kagome.You can't have both.You have to choose."Inuyasha looked down.Miroku oddly enough was right.He was hurting both of them.

"While you choose, could you please do me and Sango a favor?"-Miroku asked pulling a letter out of his robes.

"What is it?"-he asked.

"I know you don't want to go there.And I know you are not ready for it.But Sango and I wrote a letter for Kagome and you are the only one able to send it.We can't pass the seal remmebrer?"-he said.

"Do I have to?"-he said reluctantly.

"Please Inuyasha.This is very important.Please.I never asked you anything before.Neither did Sango."-he begged.

Inuyasha took the letter and started his way towards the well that would take him to her.He never felt so scared in his life.

'Maybe I will be able to talk to her'- he thought.But he had no idea of how hurt she was.Or how much she changed.But he was soon going to find out.


	2. Your tears and my fears

**A/N:**

**Inuyashaobsessor :I am glad you like my history as you asked I hurried uo and here is more.**

**w3 :Tanx! It is updated!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters (unfortunaly)**

* * *

**Your tears and my fears.**

Kagome arrived home after a very tiring day at school.She had two exams and had to keep smiling all day.She looked sad and tired but she knew that if her mother looked at er like this she would get more worried than she already was.So Kagome breathed heavily and put a smile on her face.

"I am home!"-she said trying to sound cheerfull.

"Finally!I made your favorite food!Come eat with me."- her mother said with a happy smile on her face.

"I am not really hungry right now mom...I will eat in a hour or two ok?"-she smiled and climbed up the stairs to her room.

Her mother looked saddily at her daughter...she had to know what happened.

* * *

Inuyasha finally arrived to the well.He stared at it for a while.What was going to happen now?'You will just give the letter and come back.'- he thought.'No...she would never forgive me.Though I don't think she would forgive me now either.' 

He took a deep breath and jumped the well.Next thing he new he was in the well but in her house.

He looked around before entering, everything seemed calm and quiet.She wasn't there yet.

He watched her family for a while...they looked sad.And her mother looked estressed and tired.

"Rest a little.You know that even being this her favorite food she won't eat it with us.We will be lucky with she eats it in her room."-her grandpa said.

"That's the problem!She can't stay without eating anymore!I cannot let this continue!But I don't know anymore what to do...She won't talk to me.She barely says hi to me in the morning."- her mother said sitting in a chair and holding her tears.'Kagome hasn't been eating?'-Inuyasha thought.What happened while she wasn't there?

He slowly went to her room without making any noise and from the outside of the house.Her room was a little messy.Not the same clean and organized thing like it used to be.Her school material was everywhere, some clothes thrown into the chair.It seemed like she didn't care anymore.

"I am home!"- he heard a happy voice saying.It was her.She sounded normal.But now being there listening to her voice he realized he couldn't talk to her.He quickly grabbed a pen and a paper and wrote a note and left on top of the letter.As soon as he finished he got out the window but decided to observe her and see why her mother was so worried.

She entered the room closed the door and looked relieved.The smile and the happiness were gone and were now replaced by a very sad face.She dropped her things carelessly on the floor and laid on her bed.He heard soft sobs.He pratically glued his face to the window so he could see her.She didn't see his note or his footsteps.Nothing she just cried quietly.She probably didn't eat either.Was this happening every day since he left?His heart hurt for seeing her like that.

"Kagome?"-her mother knocked Kagome quickly wiped the tears and her mother entered."Oh dear let's not pretend anymore ok?"-she smiled saddly at her child and hugged her.Kagome cried on her shoulder.

"Sshhh."she said and caressed Kagome's back trying to make her calm down."Don't worry everything will be fine."Kagome immediatly stood up sobbing.

"And how do you know that?You don't even know why I am like this!You don't know if everything is going to be ok or not so don't try to consol me all right?"-she pratically yelled.Her mother looked like crying.

Inuyasha was shocked.That was not even close to the Kagome he knew.The Kagome he knew was happy and cheerfull and cared about others people feeling so she made a huge effort not to hur them.But now!Now she was yelling at her mother!He did this?

"I would like you to tell me...I know I cannot help you Kagome.But I swear I amtrying my best.I made your favorite food today, I am always asking you if everything is all right please talk to me.I won't be able to help you but you can't hold this inside you anymore!"- her mother said

Kagome sat on her bed and sobbing slitghly she told the story to her mother.

"So you plan on never going back?"-her mother said while she looked at the floor feeling completely lost.

"Yes.They have their lives I have mine...I was never meant to be there anyway.They will forget about me soon...that is if they haven't forgot me yet."-she said.Her mother hugged her sand they stayed like that until Kagome fell asleep in her mother's arms.

Inuyasha left feeling very disturbed.She was like that because of him...He did that.He was the guilty one and he did not even had the courage to speak to her and apologize!

* * *

He arrived back at Kaede's village with the most depressed face ever.Everyone looked excited to hear what she had said after reading the letter but Inuyasha's face made them quiet down. 

"Inuyasha what happened?"-Sango asked.

Inuyasha didn't answer.He sat in front of their hut and stayed there looking at the ground.

"C'mon man!It can't be that bad!"-Miroku joked.Inuyasha looked at him serious and he didn't say anything anymore.

"Tell us what happened please."-Sango said.He looked at her for a while and then started.

"I couldn't talk to her..."-he began"I left the letter in her room but she didn't see...she looked very sad...and she wasn't eating very well.She cried...a lot."-he resumed the story to them because it was making him feel worse.

They looked down.neither of them knew what to say to him.What did he expect anyway?He treated her like crap!Of course she was getting depressed!

"Inuyasha..."-a woman with long black hair walked behind him and sat beside him.

"Hi Kykiou.Are you feeling any better today?" he asked smiling a little for her.Miroku watched the scene and shook his head.Even after seeing Kagome hurt he would still treat Kykiou like a queen.

She stared at him for a while.She knew that he was sad and knew perfectly well why he was sad about.For who he was sad about.

"I am.You are not."-she said.He just looked down again.He felt so guilty.He was able to talk to her but not to Kagome.

He stood up and entered the hut.He lay on the floor and slept.The sun was shining the birds were singing it was a beautifull day...to anyone but him.

* * *

Kagome woke up still feeling very tired and sad so she just continued there looking at nowhere trying to sleep again. 

But something caught her attetion.It was anote on her desk.Her mother must have left it there.She stood up slowly and took the note.Something feel.A letter.She took the letter and looked at the note.Her eyes went wide and she froze.

'Inuyasha's handwriting!'it was writtenthat the letter wasfrom Miroku and Sango.Inuyasha went there...but didn't talk to her.She decided to think about that later...Right now news from her friends were very welcome.

_"Dear Kagome..._

_We are sorry for what happened with you...we tried to make him realize what he was doing but that didn't seem to reach him.I am so sorry.I hope you are feeling better than when you left._

_We are ok.Miroku sometimes has a "dejá vu" of his lecher life and hit on women.No problem...I don't let him kiss me for two days.I found out that this works better than hiting him.(_**A/N:This is based on my last Inu work, Please,don't cry..MirxSan, so yes they are together)**_Kirara misses you too.I have that thing you gave me...how do you call it?Piturec?Pitucre?Anyway it has your face on it and sometimes whens he looks at it she looks a bit sad.And that's exactly why we wrote this letter._

_We also know__ you probably don't want to come back here and we don't blaime you.All we want is to see you happy my friend. But we must admit that lifewithout you here is very boring and Shippo looks sad too.He said he misses his "mother"-we didn't know you were his mother-and we miss you too.You left because of Inuyasha but what about us?We know how hard it's for you to come back and see him.But please come...just to sayd goodbye, nothing else!Please Kagome...we miss you.And hope that you miss us too._

_Hugs and Kisses._

_Sango and Miroku._

Kagome read the letter at least three times.She missed them too!How missed them!She wanted to see them...and Sango was right...she left without saying goodbye.She would go and end this forever.She would tell Inuyasha her feelings, though he already knew.But she would do it anyway.It's prefered to regret something you did than something you didn't do.

She would go.

* * *

**A/N:So what do you think?Too sad?A little OOC?Give me your opinion please!I will update asap.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Read and review please!**


	3. For the one you love

A/N:

Carolyn :Here it is the third chapter, it is kind of shorter than the other but I hope you find it just has good.

ploopdaddy5678:Tanx!Here it is the third chapter.

FrillingFreak:here it is more!

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or any of its caracters.

* * *

**For the one you love.**

Inuyasha woke up.There was no one in the hut.He stood up and went outside.It was getting dark, the stars were slowly appearing at the sky...the night was getting beutifull...and he wished he could share that with someone...but she wasn't there...That's what he thought.

"I...Inuyasha?"-he recognized that voice immediatly.He turned around and there she was.Staring at him looking scared and hurt...Kagome.

"Kagome..."-he stood up not knowing what to say or do.He just felt like holding her and never let her leave again...but he couldn't do that.

She looked at him.He looked shocked and uncertain of what to do.He opened and closed his mouth a lot of times but nothing came out of it.

"It is nice to see you again...Inuyasha."-she said.He looked at her.Took a deep breath.And finally apologized.

"I am sorry...I should have treated you better..."-he said blushing furiously and looked down.

She thought for a while.Why was she mad at him?Because he treated her like someone that **isn't in love.**So what?He is not in love with her and that is why he didn't pay much attention to her.It is not his fault she is in love with him.Noticing these facts made her want to come back home.But she didn't regret being there...finally discovering what went wrong.

"You have nothing to feel sorry for...it's not your fault that I am love with you and that you are not in love with me."-she said with a sad smile.He looked shocked.He never expect her to say that so easily.And he never thought it would scare him so bad.

"Kagome!"-she heard a very happy Sango calling her name.

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other for a while she was smiling and he was looking shocked.Sango instantly stopped on her tracks. Bad time.

"Am I...interrupting something?"-she asked shyly.

"No...I already said what i wanted to."-Kagome said and smiled to her friend.Inuyasha just kept staring at her for a while observing her , she glanced at him once in a while but that was all...she felt sad that everything they shared was lost.

"Where is Miroku?"-she asked.

"Oh...that."-she looked angry."He is reflecting about what he did this morning...you know...anyway I told him to think about it and since he is doing that a lot lately I won't kiss him for a week or more."-she said looking proud but there was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"So...you don't regret leaving Takeda for him?"-she asked wisely.

"No...I don't love him...No matter how great he is he is just not for me...I just want to be close to the man I love.I screwed up acepting Takeda's proposal and he is screwing up by hitting on this women but...I just want to see him happy...has I said before I just wat to be near him..."she said looking at the ground blushing furiously.

Kagome smiled...'_...close to the man I love_...'

* * *

Inuyasha sat in front of the hut looking at the ground.She was there.He apologized.Everything was suppost to be fine but it wasn't.Why?He hated that!He hated he made her cry, he hated that he made her sad, he hated that he didn't know if he loved her enough... 

"Inuyasha..."-Kykiou was calling his name from inside the hut.He entered.She looked tired and was sweating a lot.Something was wrong.

"Your medicine doesn't seem to be working."-she said breathing heavily.

"What do you feel?"-he asked worried.

"I have a fever."-he put a hand on her forehead.She was burning.He left the hut and went to look for more medicine he could use.He would even buy some if he needed to.But unlike last month, Kagome was still in his head.How would she react knowing that he left to buy Kykiou's medicine?

* * *

"Miroku!"-Sango yelled.-"Look who is here!"-he turned around looking curiou and when he saw her he opened a big bright smile. 

"Kagome!"-he hugged her."How are you doing?"

"I am...fine"-she hesitated."How about you?"

"Not very well...I am being punished by the woman I love,you know?"-he said making a sad face sarcastically.

"You mean the lady in the market I saw today?Or the daughter of Kaede's new neighboor?"-she said a little angry and you could notice she was sad.Miroku stopped joking looked at Kagome who understood and left.She could hear Sango's voice from far away.

She entered the hut and left her usual backpack on the floor.But right after that she noticed that she wasn't alone.Kykiou was there.A very sick Kykiou.

She didn't know what to do.She hated that woman.She was the reason of how it all began.But she couldn't blaime Kykiou.She was the intruder.Inuyasha and Kykiou were togethe for much longer than Inuyasha and Kagome.They shared many, many moments...but she had to stop thinking about that.Or she would cry right there in front of Kykiou.So she just took some medicine from her era and a bottle of water and woke up Kykiou.

"You...again...Why are you...doing this?"-it seemed that it was very hard for her to speak.

"Because I want to see Inuyasha happy.And if you make him happy..."-she stopped for a moment her voice wasn't working so well and she was about to cry."...I will do my best for you to live...at least...he"-she closed her eyes and took a deep breath-"at least will be happy..."-she said hide the tears and gave Kykiou the medicine.Kykiou observerd her.

After a while Kykiou's fever lowered and she slept.Kagome lay on the floor feeling a little cold.Why was she there?What the fuck made her go there?To take care of Kykiou again?

Love is a strange thing...makes you do something you really don't want to and that you know it will hurt you very badly...but you do it anyway...for the one you love.


	4. It's over

**A/N:Don't get scared by the title this is not the final chapter.**

**Iloveinuyasha44****:I am glad you love it :) Hope you continue to love.Read and review this chapter ok?**

**Carolyn :I imagine if you imagined what is going to happen this chapter.Anyway read and find out!Read and review this chapter please!**

**marix :Tanx!I am glad you like my ic and that you think it's kawaii!Continue to read and review please!**

**FrillingFreak**:**LOL.I agree with you.But I am sure he will make up his mind anytime soon ;)!I am happy that you find my writing style amazing!Read and review please.**

**

* * *

It's over.**

Inuyasha came back with a lot of medicines he bought and found.But when he entered the hut...There they were...the women of his life.Kagome and Kykiou...They were both sleeping .Kykiou looked better so he assumed Kagome gave her some medicine.'Why?'he thought.He didn't ask her to do anything this time.She was sleeping on the cold floor...she probably feel asleep there taking care of Kykiou for him.He looked at her...she looked cold...

Inuyasha took his balnket and covered her who immediatly relaxed.He caressed her face a little and sat beside her.Watching her, slowly he fell asleep.

What he didn't know is that the entire time kykiou was watching them...

* * *

"Sango...I am worried..."-he not only looked worried...he looked scared. 

"I know Miroku...but there is absolutely nothing we can do."-Sango caressed his face and played with his hair a little.He closed his eyes.

"I know...but it's sad to see Kagome like that...And I don't know if he will pick her Sango...He always loved Kykiou...50 years ago he was actually willing to be human for her.He had a point.Inuyasha was willing to be human for Kykiou...

"I know that too but...It's never too late..."-she said and smiled at him.He opened his eyes and looked at her.True...she was about to marry a man...but he gave her up and now they were together.It really is never too late.

"Yeah...you are right."-he said hugged her and kissed her forhead."Everything will be eventually fine."

* * *

The sun was shining when Kagome woke up.There was a blanket covering her.'Who put this here?'That is when she noticed a sleeping hanyou near her.It was his blanket.She remmebred it now.She smiled kissed his forhead slightly, and left the hut. 

"Good morning Kagome!"-said a very happy Sango.Kagome looked questioningly at her.

"Morning for you too."-she smiled.God she missed this...Inuyasha was a big part of it but...To wake up and see that beautifull blue sky...the trees,the birds singing, the children playing safely...she never noticed how beautifull it was until now.

Inuyasha woke up and noticed Kagome wasn't there.Worried he left the hut to look for her.He took two steps and there she was.She was smiling observing everything and everyone around her.She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.She reopened them and looked at the sky.He sat in front of the hut observing her.

"Miroku..."-Sango whispered.

"Yes?"-he said not looking up preparing their food.

"Look at this."-she said pointing at Kagome and Inuyasha.He looked atn them.Kgome was looking at the sky smiling and Inuyasha was looking at her in admiration.He smirked.

"Guess I was wrong"-he said.Sango smiled and laughed a little.

Kagome noticed a little laughter and looked around to see a very embarassed Sango trying to find something to do.Miroku laughed at the scene as Inuyasha seemed to realize that it was time to stop observing.He stood up,blushing and went for a walk.

Kagome noticed he was observing her and sighed.She ate a little and enetered the hut to check on Kykiou.But hse never expected what she was about to hear.

Kykiou was sitting , supporting her back in the wall looking serious and a little angry at Kagome.

"Time to take your medicine"-she said cheerfull.

"Go home."-Kagome stopped walking not believing what she just heard."Go home."-Kykiou repeated.

"But...bu..I..."-she didn't know what to say.She turned to face Kykiou who had this emotionless face staring at her.

"you don't belong here."-she said standing up."It is time for you to leave us alone."-Kagome looked shocked.

"How can you say that?"-she spoke with a weak voice.

"I am only telling you the truth.Don't fool yourself.What you feel for Inuyasha is only a memory...of me.Remeber that you are my reincarnation.So you feel somethings that I feel too."-she said.Kagome looked confused and scared.She opened and closed her mouth many times but had no idea what to say.

"You don't know what is love and the consequences of it yet.You don't love him the way you think.You don't love him the way I do.You cannot continue to mess with other people's lives.Go back to your own era, where you belong."-Kagome went from confused to shocked to angry in less than 10 seconds.

"**I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS LOVE**?"-she yelled."**I don't know the consequences of it**?"-she said with fury on her voice."**You don't know what is love**!"-she yelled.

"Don't be childish.Accept it and leave."-she said not feeling disturbed by Kagome's words.

"**You should leave!You never trusted Inuyasha!Love is all about trust and you never trusted him!Never!You actually thought that he would attack you to get the jewrely!Knowing that he was willing to be human for you you didn't see that it wasn't him!You never trusted him,you never loved him and you never will!You should be the one to leave!You are the one who is messing up with people's lifes!"**-she yelled crying of anger.

"But if I was dead...Would he forget me?"-she asked after regaining her compusure."You already know the answer.If you left...would he forget you?"-Kagome cried now...but not of anger...of sadness.She fell on her knees.Kykiou was right.He would eventually forget her.But he would never forget Kykiou.Kykiou took her by the arm and helped her stand up.

"It is time for you to go home."-she said walked Kagome to the door and watched her leave.

* * *

Kagome arrived home...her eyes puffy and red.But she couldn't stop crying.Kykiou said she didn't know what love really is but she does!She knows that she will never forget this day...Never forget this pain...She loves him so much!

She fell to her knees in the backyard of her house hugging herself tightly feeling hurt and cold.She cried, she yelled, she sobbed.She let it all out.Her mother saw her and immediately went outside and hugged her daughter.

Kagome cried even more.She didn't want to be hugged by her mother.She didn't want to feel like this.She didn't want to love him anymore.She didn't want to cry anymore.It felt like someone was sitting upon her chest...she couldn't breathe properly , she felt dizzy...seh took a deep breathe and started to cry more quietly.She looked hopeless.And that is how she felt.She could not go back aymore,not even to see Miroku or Sango.She would mess with Inuyasha's mind if she did.It was over.

* * *

**A/N:What do you think?Too much drama?Please tell me!**

**Read and Review please.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Bye bye.**


	5. Waiting for the sunshine

**A/N:**

**Iloveinuyasha44****: Calm down it was not the ending...Hope you like this chapter.**

**Carolyn :You reviewd twice!-No problem!I am glad you like it so much here is the next chapter sorry for taking so long.**

**butthead24**:**It was not the end.The end is close but not so close.**

**FrillingFreak****:Head pu tof his but lol!Great review and I do agree with you -!Hope you like this chapter though Inuyasha doesn't change his mind yet.**

**annieeey :Here it is hope you like it!**

* * *

**Waiting for the sunshine.**

Sango was so worried.It had been almost a day since she last seen Kagome.She looked everywhere, talked to everyone but there was absolutely no clue of where she went.She entered the hut, There was no one there.

She walked a little more trying to find Inuyasha or Kykiou.She started to look for them in the little market in the village.She soon found them walking back to the hut.

"Inuyasha have you seen Kagome?"-seh said worried.

"No,why?"-he sounded worried too.

"She left.I don't really know why.She didn't say anything."-she said pretending very well.

Inuyasha and Sango looked confused.Why would she do that?

"She must have said something.She can't just have left!"-Sango said not believing Kykiou.

"She didn't say anything."-Kykiou repeated.

Inuyasha looked down trying to understand things and came up with the most understandable answer.

"She probably had something to do at home.She wouldn't just leave us right?"-he looked for approval in Sango's expression.But she looked at Kykiou suspiciously.She knew Kagome wouldn't do that.

"Believe in whatever you want to believe."-she said and started to walk in the oposit direction they were walking she needed time to think.

"Sango..."-she heard a whisper.

"What is it Miroku!"-she said angry , he was facing her looking sad."What happened?"-she softened her voice.He looked everywhere like trying to make sure someone was gone.

"I know why she left..."-he said seriously.

* * *

It was sunday.It was raining the birds were hidden in the trees trying to protect their kids.It was a little cold but she could take it. 

Actually she could take everything after this.Nothing would make her worried or cold or anything.Right now she was lost.Not able to understand her emotions or express any.

She got up and stared out the window.The only good thing this all experience brought was this observation.Even this rain was beautifull.The only peacefull and perfect thing in her life.It brought her peace and staying there just watching until the rain stops and the sun shines again gave her hope.

"Excuse me my dear?"-her mother knocked and entered the room.Kagome looked at her mom and smiled.

"Good morning."-she said.

"I brought some hot chocolate for you to drink.It's kind of a cold day."she said pretending to feel cold.Her daughter smiled off her mother's kindness and took the chocolate.

"There is something beautifull about these grey days you know?"-her mother said.

"What is it?"Kagome asked looking curious.

"No matter how bad the storm is...the sun will shine again.And if we get lucky there will be a rainbow."-she smiled trying to make her daughter understand what she meant.

"Yeah...you are right.But sometimes it rains a lot doesn't it?"-she said looking kind of sad.

"Sometimes it does...but it always ends.This one will end too."-she said kissed her daughter on the cheek and left the room.

Kagome just sat there and watched the rain until it stopped...the sun was shining again...and there was a rainbow.

* * *

Inuyasha watched Kykiou peacefully sleep.But it was not the same.Something wasn't right.She would not leave without saying goodbye to anyone.That was just not her. 

"Is there something bothering you?"-Kykiou woke up and was now looking at his worried face.

"No...forget it, it's nothing."-he said and started to walk outside.

"You can trust me Inuyasha."-she said.He stopped walking and turned to her again.

"It is just...Kagome wouldn't just leave like this."-he said.

She looked down.She didn't use to do this kind of things.She felt guilty.He looked so worried and sad.Wasn't her return made to make him happy?

* * *

"Please don't make a scene ok?"-he asked her and she looked suspiciosuly at him but nodded."I was looking for you yesterday but I couldn't find you anywhere.So I went to look for you at the hut.I thought you were helping Kagome or something.But when I got near the hut I heard yelling..." 

**Flashback**

_"**I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS LOVE**?"-she yelled."**I don't know the consequences of it**?"-she said with fury on her voice."**You don't know what is love**!"-she yelled._

_"Don't be childish.Accept it and leave."-she said notseeming to be disturbed by Kagome's words._

_"**You should leave!You never trusted Inuyasha!Love is all about trust and you never trusted him!Never!You actually thought that he would attack you to get the jewrely!Knowing that he was willing to be human for you you didn't see that it wasn't him!You never trusted him,you never loved him and you never will!You should be the one to leave!You are the one who is messing up with people's lifes!"**-she yelled crying of anger._

_"But if I was dead...Would he forget me?"-she asked after regaining her compusure."You already know the answer.If you left...would he forget you?"-Kagome cried now...but not of anger...of sadness.She fell on her knees._

_"It is time for you to go home."-she said walked Kagome to the door and watched her leave._

**End Of flashback**

"**WHAT!"**Sango yelled."**Why didn't you do something!"**

"Ssshhh!"-Miroku said.Sango looked astonished."How could I get in the middle of it!And I never thought she would hear Kykiou."

**"Don't ssshh me!"-**she said angry."I cannot believe this!I knew it!Oh she is not getting away with this!And Kagome is so totally right!Kykiou doesn't love him!"-she said an started to walk nervously towards the hut.Miroku grabbed her arm."Let me go now!"

"No.This is not about who loves him more.It is about who he loves."-he said seriously, she stopped trying to walk-"We have to respect his desicion no matter who he chooses."-Sango looked down with teras on her eyes.

"I don't like this.It won't work he won't make the right decision."-she said desesperate.He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"He will do what he thinks is best and we will have to accept it."-he said while the woman in his arms cried.They knew that if Inuyasha choose Kykiou they would never see Kagome again.

It started raining.They went to the hut and waited for the sun to rise again.


	6. Time to choose

**A/N:**

**FrillingFreak**: **Thanks!- I never thought that analogy to be that great you know?I thought you guys would have found it kind of cliché.I am so happy!Keep reviewing.**

**bad-ass-cali-chick**:** Thank you glad you liked it.Keep reviewing!**

**Iloveinuyasha44**:**She will feel better soon.Hope you like it.Keep reviewing.**

**cherryheart : Kill Kykiou lol.Sorry but that won't happen.She is kind of evil and will see how it felt for Kagome when she said those things.I know about the grammer though i don't have much time to do the fanfics right now.Sorry.I am having tests at school and I will begin to work on monday - -' stressing.Anyway glad you liek it and keep reviewing.**

**Carolyn : Hey no problem the more reviews the btter!-!Hope you like this chapter and keep reviewing ok?Even if it is twice.**

**iluvkykiou: Sorry but thsi a InuxKag history I cannot kill her.**

**

* * *

Time to choose**

'It's been a week already...'-Inuyasha thought staring at the sky.Kagome didn't return.He didn't know what to do.

"When are you going to get her back?"-said a weak feminine voice from behind him.

"I won't.If she chose to leave then I won't bother her."-he said looking at the teary Sango.

"I know..."-she said looking at him in understanding."But could you please just tell her to come here for one hous or less just so I can say goodbye?She is leaving Inuyasha.Forever.We will never see her again...I"-her voice cracked, she was fighting to not to cry-"I at least deserve the chance...the chance to..."-she took a deep breath-"To say goodbye...and to wish her...a lot of luck in her life..."-she said almost crying.

'_She is leaving Inuyasha.Forever.We will never see her again..."-_he stopped at this thoughts.He didn't realize that this was going to be the last time he would ever see Kagome.He never thought she would leave forever.

He started walking towards the well.He felt more and more confused._'She is leaving...forever...'_

* * *

Meanwhile in Kagome's era: 

"I will be studying in the backyard ok mom?"-Kagome yelled while she sat supporting her back at the tree.It had been a week and she was feeling a little better.She still loved him.But she finally understood that it was his choice.'I will never forget him...'-she thought and started to study trying to focus on her books.

Suddenly she heard weird noises from the well.And then..footsteps.She just continued to read pretending like she didn't notice.A very familiar person started to walk in her direction.

* * *

Inuyasha looked at her.She was camly reading her book.The weather was kind of cold and she shivered from once in a while.He had no idea what to say o her.'Hi Kagome...Sango wants to see you...No...Hi Kagome...NO!'-he shook his head. 

"Inuyasha...what's wrong?"-he heard and looked back at her.She was smiling at him.

"I...well...it's just that..."-he tried to say but just got more confused and blushed.She smiled and laughed a little.

"Come sit with me."-she said making a gesture for him to sit next to her."Though you really shouldn't be here...She will be mad..."-she whispered the last for words.

"Hun?"-he looked at her questioningly.She shook her head.

"Nothing.Forget it...anyway why are you here?"-she said closed her book to pay attention to him.

'Because I miss you and used Sango has a very dumb excuse to come and see you...'He thought and immediatly blushed.She smiled at him.

"Sango wanted me to get you...she wants to ...to...say..."-he couldn't say it.He could not say goodbye.That meant he would loose her forever.

"Goodbye?"-he looked down saddily and nodded.She smiled saddily too."I am sorry Inuyasha but I can't go back.There will always be something to keep me there.A goodbye a party, a visit anything.I can't do it.Tell Sango I will miss her so much..."-her voice started cracking "but I can't..."-she lookd down."I hate goodbyes you know?"-a tear fell from her eyes.

"You are not the only one..."-he whispered to himself.But she heard it.She rested her head on his shoulder and cried silently knowing that this moment was never going to happen again.

"No matter what happens Inuyasha...i will always love you.I have always trusted you and I was always by your side and if you ever need me I will be here."-she said and pulled him closer.

He was shocked at first by her action but slowly he relaxed and put a arm around her shoulder.So she rested her head on his chest.She could hear his heart beats and slowly she fell asleep.

He noticed she wasn't saying anything or crying anymore and took her in his arms leading her to her beedroom.he put her on the bed and started to leave.

* * *

Sango waited impatientily for Inuyash's return.But when he appared with that sad face she knew Kagome wasn't coming. 

"She said she will miss you very much but...she can't come back anymore"-he said not looking at her.

Sango looked down with anger in her eyes.'It' is all her fault.'She thought.It is Kykiou's fault Kagome wasn't there.

"Let's go back Inuyasha..."-she said and both of them went back to where Kykiou ,Miroku ,Shippo and Kirara were.

* * *

Miroku saw his girlfriend arriving ver sadly along with Inuyasha.'Oh oh.'he thought. 

"Hi honey, what happened?"-he said when she sat down resting her head in his chest with his arm around her shoulder.Inuyasha looked at them and remembered when he was with Kagome.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now.Can we just...stay like this?"-she said and he nodded looking kindly at her.

Everyone fell silent and Inuyasha started to travel in his own mind.Thinking about what would have happened if Kykiou never locked him in that tree.Kagome never would have found him and who knos he would have never met Sango and Miroku ,Shippo,Kirara.

He looked at his friends.Miroku was whispering sweet things to Sango to make her feel better.She eventually smiled and seemed calmer.Shippo was playing with his toys a little less cheerfull than usual and kirara was quietly sleeping.

_"No matter what happens Inuyasha...i will always love you.I have always trusted you and I was always by your side and if you ever need me I will be here."-_He remembered her words.It is true.Not even for a minute Kagome left him before.She was always there even when he was chasing after Kykiou...Kykiou...she didn't trust him when Naraku pretended to be him.She locked him instead.

That made him realize.Kykiou never trusted him...if she had she would have never done that.He looked at her.She was silently watching the fire.It was not the same.Not hte same feeling he felt when he watched Kagome.When he saw Kagome it was...peacefull and happy...but he felt nothing with Kykiou.He lost his love for her a while ago.

"What's wrong?"-she asked noticing he was staring at her.

_'You can't have Kagome and think about Kikyou , and you also can't have Kikyou and think about Kagome.You can't have both.You have to choose'_. He remembered Miroku's words.This was it.It was the time to choose.

"Kykiou..."-she looked at him.He was erious and a little nervous...something was wrong.

* * *


	7. Am I too late?

**A/N: **

FrillingFreak: Huahuahua true Miroku must loves comforting Sango.I am sorry it took me so long to update , I just don't have much time but I will try to update faster.I am glad you love it keep reviewing pleaseeeee.

Iloveinuyasha44:Breathe...slowly...calm down.It is updated.Reviw it please and I am happy that you like my story -.

elvira-inu-gurl:Huahuahuahua I am evil!Just kidding.Hope you like this chapter and review plz.)

Carolyn : Read and find out!no problem I am taking long to update too.As long as you reviw everything is ok.Review it and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Am I too late?**

Kykiou left Kaede's village very slowly still in chock.Inuyasha watched her leave that day and now he hoped that after she was finally gone he would have the courage to see Kagome.

**Flashback**

_"You don't love me anymore, do you?"- Kykiou asked with a monotone voice.Another diference between her and Kagome.Kagome was always smiling, no matter what.He was silent not knowing what to answer.Just "no" would be kind of rude._

_"You never loved me either."-he said.She looked at him in shock._

_"Never loved you?I have done so much for you!How can you say that?"-she said getting up sounding very angry and hurt._

_"You never trusted me.When Naraku fooled you 50 years ago you believed that it was me."-he said not wanting to hurt her anymore._

_"That was 50 years ago Inuyasha!I changed"-she almost yelled._

_"So did I."-he said.For the first time in his life things were clear.It was clear to him what he had to do.He was never so sure about anything in his life than this moment, this decision._

_She turned from a shocked face to the usual emotionless expression.She entered the hut and started to pack her things._

**End of Flashback**

It was raining a little so he couldn't go see Kagome now.'Or that is what you want to believe'he heard and shook his head immediatly even though he knew it was true.

He was afraid of having to face her now.How could he?After all he did, all the pain she passed through...how could he ask her to come back?He visited just yesterday and said nothing how could he be so selfish?Why would she love and accept someone like him?

"Inuyasha?"-Miroku asked and put a hand on his shoulder trying to get his attention.Inuyasha turned his head to his friend but then continued to look at the sky,spacing out.

"I saw you made your decision.Kykiou is gone.I just don't understand what are you doing staying here."-he said .

"I can't do this Miroku."-he said for the first time in his life sharing his fears."Not after all I did to her I can't just ask her to be mine I can't pretend it never happened."-he said regreting his actions.

"You also can't pretend you don't love her.You can't pretend you don't miss her.Be honest with her.If you open your heart to her I am sure she will welcome you with open arms.Staying here delaying it won't help.And besides...how will you ever know if you never ask?"-he said and Inuyasha looked at him."Don't waste your life thinking of what could have happened.Make it happen."-he said and walked away.

Inuyasha sat there reflecting on his words.He was right.He was so damn right.He would never know if he never tried.The worst thing it could happen was if she said no to him.Of course that thinking like that he was about to forget about it again.But it was a month already since Kykiou left.A month since he didn't see Kagome and not seeing her hurt him so bad.

He started to walk on the rain in the direction of the well.It was time to do something.

* * *

"Where did he go?"-Sango asked Miroku when he arrived where she , Shippo and Kirara were. 

"He went to Kagome's era."-Miroku said hugging her and smiling.'Finally...'.Sango looked at him and shook her head.

"What is it my love?"-he asked.

"It's been a month already...He should have gone before."-she said looking worried.

"Yes but...She will take him back right?"-he asked.

"I don't know...it is too late."-she said.In Kagome's place she wouldn't accept him.She just hoped Kagome was different.

* * *

"Hey!Kagome!"-Kagome heard her friends calling her.She stood up and went to greet them. 

"What are you doing here?"-school had ended a week ago.

"We came to see you.Well...is just that since your boyfriend broke up with you you been a little sad so we decided to take you out.To cheer you up.She looked at her friends.She smiled.

"Where are we going?"-she said and smiled her friends jumped on her.

"Kagome you are the best!But we can't tell you yet it is a surprise."-they said.Kagome smiled.She couldn't ask for better friends.

She entered her house and climb up the stairs to her room to get changed.She put a black top with blue jeans, very simple but not less cute.She just wanted to be comfortable, lately all she wanted was to do the less effort possible.

She went down stairs where her friends waited and left.On the way to wherever they were going she had the greatest time.They laugh and talked and she forgot about Inuyasha for a while.It was less than five minutes but it was a progress.

They went to a party from someone in the school.They didn't know the person neither they cared if they knew or not.Well...Kagome did but her friends changed her mind.They said that it was time to have fun, leave the rules behind and move on.She nodded and tried to loosen up.

They had the best tme ever and left the party around midnight because of Kagome's mom.She went home for te first time in at least 4 months , happy.

Maybe it was really time to move on.Though something in her head told her that she wouldn't forget him so easily.

* * *

Inuyasha arrived late at her house.It was really dark and only one light in the house was on.Her mother's room. 

He silently climbed his way to Kagome's room...but she wasn't there.'What?It is too late for her to be out...'he thought.He climbed down and sat waiting for her to get home.Maybe she was at some friends house or something.

* * *

Kagome arrived home laughing and smiling with her friends.'They should do this more often.'she thought while she waved them goodbye. 

"KAGOME!Look at the time!Are you all right?"- her mother almost yelled at her.

"I couldn't be better mom."-she smiled.Her mother smiled too.

"That is good news!Well come inside tel me everything."-her mother said even though she was very sleepy.

They talked and smiled while Kagome's mom made her tea.Kagome took the cup of tea that her mother made and looked outside at her backyard.

A very familiar sleeping figure caught her attention.She dropped the cup of tea that broke into tiny pieces on the floor.

'Inuyasha...'


	8. I will be waiting for you

**A/N:Ok...review if you like.I just got my ass kicked cause of the 20 reviews or nothing hehehehe.Just like to know that my work is apriciated.Didn't mean to offend.**

**Iloveinuyasha44:Huahuahua I am soooo mean.Sorry but I love to write a cliffhanger.Don't worry this chapter is not a cliffhanger.Keep reviewing.**

**Hama-Chan:Inu and Kag really are a beautifull couple.Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter and review please.**

**inugirl122: Hope you keep lovin and reviewing my story!**

**FrillingFreak:Tanx !I hope you don't get mad by the way she reacts...why would you get mad?Read and find out!And don't forget to review.**

**Carolyn:Huahuahua sorry about the cliffhanger I just can't resist!See how many reviews I get with cliffhangers?That is the big difference.Anyway this is not a cliffhanger.Hope you like and review it please**

**claypotmustdie:Sorry it took me so long to update but here it is.Read and review pleaseeeeeeee.**

**abril :It is updated.Don't forget to review!And I don't know if I should be happy or sad that you cried...well I am glad my story causes these reactions.**

**Avelyn Lauren: totally his fault.He never really payed attention to Kagome when Kykiou was around.And I am not only rtalking about my fanfic , because the anime is like that too!**

**xiDOREyoux****: It´s updated and sorry you find it so sad.Read and review it please.**

**Sandstorm626 (2 lazy 2 signin): huahuahua you are the most funny and long reviewer I have had so far in all of my stories.Ok the story is almost finished the next chapter probably gonna be the last one.I hope you continue to like my story and that it continues to keep you on the edge of the floor(huahua) and that you don't get sad so you will review.Tanx for reviewing and i am so happy you like my story that much .**

**

* * *

**

**I will be waiting for you.**

'No...no...what is he doing here?'She thought whle she tried to help her mother to clean the mess she made with the cup of tea.

"What happened?"-her mother asked looking worried at her.

"What is he doing here?"- she asked pointing at Inuyasha who was still sleeping supporting his back on the tree.

Her mother looked outside the window to realize what Kagome was talking about.Her mother stopped cleaning the floor and stood up.She turned red of pure anger.

"I dont know.I just know he is unwelcome in our home and shouldnt be here right now."-Kagome realized this was doing no good to her mother.

"Mom, go to bed.I will handle this and I will finish cleaning ok?"- her mother looked at her suspiciously but nodded and walked towards the stairs.

Kagome went to her backyard to wake up Inuyasha and talk to him.He looked so peacefull when sleep.And seeing him now made her realize how much she missed him.She fought the tears and woke him up.He slowly opened his beautiful eyes and looked at her.

"Kagome I-"she put a finger on his mouth.He looked at her.She looked hurt.

"Why are you here?And why now Inuyasha?After a whole month..."- she looked down and removed her finger from his lips so he could answer her.But he had no words.She looked so sad, he didnt expect that.'_open you heart...'_He knew what he had to do but he never thought it would be this hard to do it.

"I...I came because I missed you and I...was afraid that you had already forsaken me.Kykiou is gone.I...I lo-"but she cut him off again.

"NO!Don't say it please.You don't understand...you left for one month.Much has already happened.No I didn't forget you, but youdidn't expect me to receive you with open arms right?After all you've done...What if the story repeats?Do you have any idea of how many doubts I have in my head?"-she asked.He looked at her feeling incredibly hurt.

"Yes...because when I thought about what should I do, before I kicked Kykiou out I had many doubts Kagome but...I...don't have anymore doubts towards you...I love you even though you don't want to hear."- he said and stood up getting ready to leave.She looked at him and the tears fell.'Why Inuyasha?Why!Why do I love you so much?'

"Come back with me...please..."-he said.His eyes were full of emotion ,full of love, something that she had never seen before.But she couldn't go.Not now!What would she do?She also couldn't deny the fact that she still loved him...very much.

"I can't...not now...I don't know Inuyasha..."-she was so confused.He looked down feeling depressed and started to leave.

"I will always be here Kagome...waiting for you."-he said and went to the well.She looked at him not knowing if she should go or not, but before she could make up her mind he was already gone.

Kagome went to the kitchen to clean the rest of the mess.She cried silently.'He said he kicked Kykiou out...for me?'she cried even more.He said he loved her.He was willing to give up everythiung for her.'It hurts so much...why?Why?What do I have to do?'

She started to remmeber everything she passed with him...especial moments...their kiss.The last time he came a month ago and she cried herself to sleep on his shoulder.The way she felt everytime he was around, the times he saved her, the times she hugged him and he hugged her back, the way he got worried with her when she was sick...She loved him so much!How could she just sit in her kitchen and let him go?But how would she come back to him if she was afraid of being with him?Afraid that he was going to repeat the same mistakes he made.How to trust him again?

How would she be able to go back?

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the grass and supported his back on the well.He cried.For the second time in his life he cried.He really expected her to come back with him but she...she didn't want to. 

He put a hand on his chest where his heart is and wish he could stop the pain he was feeling.No youkai ever made him feel such pain.This pain came from his shattered heart.

He thought about Kykiou...he wondered if he made the right decision...But he knew he did.It would have been easy to love the one that is right there just waiting for you to accept her love.

But he didn't love her.Not anymore.He loved Kagome and would give everything he had for her!He would become human for her and maybe he would even live in her era...if she only had come back with him.

He got on his knees sobbing a lot.It hurt and he could not stop it.She was gone and it was his fault and he had to face it.He yelled, he punched the ground...he was the guilty one.He could not blame her for not coming back.He tortured her making her take care of Kykiou, instead of going to her house right after Kykiou left he took one entire month to have the courage to face her._'No I didn't forget you, but youdidn't expect me to receive you with open arms right?'_he remembered her words...yes...he did expect her to receive him with open arms.

"Kagome..."-he whispered her name.He longed for her, for her love, he longed to be with her but there was nothing he could do now...

He heard someone coming.Miroku was standing right in front of him.He offered Inuiasha his hand so he could get up.Inuyasha refused it.He would stay there.Until Kagome arrived.

"Inuyasha...there is nothing you can do now...let's go back, Sango is worried about you."-he said

"NO!I will stay here."-Inuyasha said.

"C'mon...I am sure she will come back but you can't welcome her back like this can you?"-he asked

"Like this how?"-he asked confused.

"With red puffy eyes, a very messed up hairand a tired face."-Miroku said."She will scream as soon as she sees your face."-he laughed a little.After all of this the least he could do was try to cheer his friend up.'Sango was right...It was too late.'

Inuyasha stood up and both of them started the way back to the hut on Kaede's village.But one thing Inuyasha knew for sure:

_'I will be waiting for you...'_


	9. Love makes no sense

**A/N: First of all I am really sorry it took me this long to do another chapter.I was out of town there was absolutly no computer where I was.I am sorry but here it is hope you like it.**

**Iloveinuyasha44****: It is now...This is the final chapter.Hope you like and review it pleaseeee!And keep reading my stories.**

**Avelyn Lauren****:500 years is a very long time.He waited patiently but not that much.Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it!True...he only understood now.Well...better now than never.Review it please and keep reading my stories!  
**

**cherryheart****:Sorry about the 20 reviews thing...I changed it ...I hope you are nopt mad at me T.T And I am really sorry it took me this long to update.Hoep you like it and review please and thanks for reviewing my story so far!**

**Carolyn : LOL I am glad you like my story so much and I am terribly sorry it took me so long to update.I hope you enjoy the ending and review.Thanks for everything.Bye.**

**Sandstorm626:Thanks Thanks Thanks and I am glad is a good cry...if that makes any sense.I am sorry for the long wait but here it is.Thanks for reviewing it so far and revieww it pleaseeee.**

**'uCanBeMy-InuYasha-IcanBeUr...****: Tanks !Hope you like it and review it!Bye.**

**Love makes no sense.But That doesn't stop me from loving you.**

_"No matter what happens Inuyasha...i will always love you.I have always trusted you and I was always by your side and if you ever need me I will be here."_

Kagome fell from her bed.It was probably the fourth time this week.She had to admit that she broke her promisse.She promissed to be always there but when he came back for her...she wasn't.But right now she could not think about that.

She stood up and started getting ready.She was late...again.

"Kagome!"-her mother yelled.

"I am coming!"-dayly routine.

She climbed down the stairs and went to the kitchen.She took a big bite in a toast and left.

She walked slowly for someone that should be in a hurry.She had spaced out completely and before she knew it she was in the nearby park instead of the school.

She sat in a bench and watched the sky.Winter was closer so it was getting cold and cloudy day after day.Soon there would be snow.

_'No matter what happens...I will be here'_

She remembered her words again.She was not there when he needed.When he finally let go of Kykiou and went to her house two months ago she was not there for him.

The pain she had felt this year was so big that she found herself in a lack of tears.But she felt the same pain.How she missed him...she remmebered every moment with him...his hug...she wanted so much to be in his arms again.

How selfish.But what could she do?A woman in love makes no sense.People in love makes no sense.They hurt each other , they say and do things they don't mean but that doesn't end their love.

'How would he react if I go back?'-She wondered.What if she wentback?She couldn't deny or fake it anymore.She loved him so much it hurt.She missed him so much.She needed to go home...Where was home?Wherever he was.

She ran her way back home.She arrived quickly ,packed her bag and jumped the well.Her mother didn't understand but seeing her daughter smiling calmed her heart and brought peace to her worried mind.

* * *

Inuyasha was preparing their breakfast.Again.He did that everyday.He woke up made breakfast and went to the well.He stayed there until night when Miroku pick him up and brought him back.He stayed the rest of the night keeping himself busy trying to get Kagome out of his mind.Not that it worked.He only slept about 3 hours a day ever since he came back from her house. 

Sango couldn't stand seeing him in that state.Neither did Miroku but the couldn't do anything.He wouldn't listen.For some unknow reason he still hoped that Kagome would come back to him.No he didn't hope.He was sure.

Miroku looked distant.He stared at a cloud in the sky.He was somewhere else and Sango couldn't quite figure out where.And that bottered her.

"Who are you thinking about?"-she asked sitting by his side drinking her morning tea and looking at him from the corner of her eyes.He looked at her in the same way but smirking.Slowly he turned to her still smirking.She looked down , blushing.Everytime he was near her her heart beat incresead incredibly and she couldn't breathe properly.She said that to him once and he said he felt the same.That it was something normal between people in love and that meant that they were attracted to each other.Remembering that made her blush even more.

"Why?Are you jealous?"-he asked almost laughing at her.

"NO!Of course not."-she said proudly lying.And she was terrible at lying.ANd he knew it."You just've been a little distant today...that's all."-she said lowering her voice.

He got near her and hugged her.He kissed her neck and whispered.

"Am I closer now?"-he grinned , she nodded blushing deeply and closing her eyes.

"You still haven't answered my question."-she said.He rested his head on her shoulder.

"Kagome...I don't know...I woke up with this strnage feeling...I think ...forget it.It is me and my stupid hopes."-he said.He woke up feeling that something was going to happen.He hoped that maybe pherhaps she would come back.

"I know you miss her too...But we all know that she is not coming back."-she said sadly.

And while they were consoling each other Inuyasha went to the well again.Wait for Kagome.

* * *

Kagome arrived soon but it seemed someone had gotten there earlier.A very tired someone.

Inuyasha was sleeping his back supported by the well.He was really waiting for her.He must have done it every day.She had tears of joy for being there again for seeing him again.God hwo she missed him!How she wanted to hug him tightly now and never let it go.

She lay her head on his chest and listened his heart beat.slowly she too fell asleep.The first well slept nights in many months.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up scared like always.After all he wasn't supposed to sleep.He was going to get up when he felt something heavy on his chest.He looked down and there she was...The one he had been expecting.She was there peacefully sleeping.He held her tightly against him and she slowly woke up.But didn't move. 

Suddenly she felt something wet on her shoulder...tears...his tears.

"I missed you."-he whispered.She put a hand on his chin and lifted so she could look at him in the eyes.He couldn't help but stare in her beautiful eyes.

**_You look into my eyes  
I go out of my mind  
I can't see anything  
Cos this love's got me blind  
I can't help myself  
I can't break the spell  
I can't even try_**

"I love you."-she said and kissed him.He kissed her back but with much more passion.HE hugged her tightly and firmly by her waist and without anyone realizing they were laying on the floor kissing.He didn't know he could kiss like that.Neither did she.Neither they cared.

**_I'm in over my head  
You got under skin  
I got no strength at all  
In the state that I'm in_**

"I...love...you ...too"-he said catching his breath.She slowly opened her eyes and a slight smile appeared in her lips.She was completely uncapable of moving.She felt like she had lost al of her strengh and right now she didn't care.All she wanted was to stay in his arms...forever.

"I told I knew something was going to happen."-they heard Miroku's voice.

"I am just glad she is back."-Sango said between sobs.

"Come out you two!"-Kagome said and stood up.Sango ran and hugged her.They cied , yelled smiled and laughed.The two men watched happily the woman they loved.

"I am so glad you are back!"-Sango said after recovering herself.

"Me too!"-Kagome said and smiled.

"I have one question though..."-Miroku said looking at Inuyasha."What would have happened if you didn't hear us?"-he asked smirking.

"Miroku!"-Sango yelled.Kagome laughed blushing , Inuyasha looked like punching Miroku.

"I am just asking..."-he said and hugged her.

They all went back to the village laughing,smiling and celebrating,happy that the group was together again.Well...except when Miroku joked about Inuyasha's and Kagome's making out session.

**_And my knees are weak  
And my mouth can't speak  
Fell too far this time _**

Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)

ooh  
Well you whispered to me  
And I shiver inside  
You undo me and move me  
In ways undefined  
And you're all I see  
And you're all I need  
Help me baby (help me baby)  
Help me baby (help me now)

Cos I'm slipping away  
Like the sand to the tide  
Falling into your arms  
Falling into your eyes  
If you get too near  
I might disappear  
I might lose my mind

Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)

I'm going in crazy in love for you baby  
(I can't eat and I can't sleep)  
I'm going down like a stone in the sea  
Yeah, no one can rescue me  
(No one can rescue me)

Oooh, my baby  
Oooh, baby, baby

Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)

I'm lost in you  
I'm lost in you  
I'm lost in everything about you  
So deep (so deep), I can't sleep  
I can't think - Eu não consigo raciocinar  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)

**_The end_**

**A/N: That is it everyone!The end!I hope you liked it and review it pleadse I also hope I come up with another idea for a new Inuyasha story but I don't promisse anything ok?**

**Bye see you in the next story!**


End file.
